Heat
by evilflynmonkeys
Summary: What do the guys do when Blue goes into heat?’ She is the only female wolf in the group since Chezas a plant. Lemons be warned. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MATING SEASON!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Heat

Hello evilflynmonkeys here, I want to start off by saying this story has nothing to do with my other story Mating Season, and unfortunately I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters.

Summery: What do the guys do when Blue goes into heat?' She is the only female wolf in the group since Chezas a plant. Lemons be warned. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MATING SEASON!!!

Pairings: Hige/Blue, Kiba/Blue, Tsume/Blue, and Toboe/Blue

Rating: M

General: Hentia

Chapter One

"What the hell is it!" growled Blue as she bared her teeth at the guys in her group after the last furtive glance towards her. She really wasn't in the mood for their bullshit; her body had been faced with painful cramps a little below her belly button.

Slim fingers ran nervously through her hair as she looked at the guys suspiciously. She had really thought that they would accept her into the pack even if she was a only half wolf, and once was their enemy. 'If they thought that I didn't notice them sizing me up like a damn piece of meat then they have something else coming to them,' she growled to herself.

All four male wolves made a point to look away from her making her grit her teeth together.

"Fine! Fine! Don't tell me!" she howled and stood up from the rocks she had been sitting on. "Maybe a damn bath will calm my nerves," she muttered to herself as she moved toward a hot spring that her nose told her would be nearby.

She jammed her hands in her pockets her fingers, curled into fists as she moved purposely away from the frustrating males. She still had remnants of an erotic dream that had left her waking up to find her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit. She had stopped when she realized she was sleeping next to Toboe that night, his cold nose pressed up against her neck. But she could feel her clit throb in protest wanting to be touched once more.

At the Hot springs

This was really getting on her nerves, she growled as she removed her silk red scarf, letting it fall to the ground before she sat down on the grass to tug off her thigh high boots. Standing up again she took off her trench coat and skirt, reviling her black lacy bra and matching boy short panties, before taking those off as well, leaving herself completely bare.

She took a second wondering if the water above her would really bring her peace. She stared at the misty water before standing up and stepping into the waiting embrace of the water not knowing she had an audience.

"The bitch doesn't know, does she?" Tsume commented wryly as he watched Blue strip behind a clump of bushes a bit uphill. They were upwind from her so that she would be unable to smell them but they would be able to smell her wonderful scent of cinnamon and sakuras.

"Kami do you think she's doing this on purpose?" Hige groaned in frustration as Blue's curvaceous form disappeared into the gentle lapping of the water.

"Guys we shouldn't… we shouldn't be here," Toboe whimpered looking hesitantly at his companions.

"But you felt it too haven't you Toboe? You're on the threshold of adulthood so you can feel if not understand the calling that Blue is unconsciously giving to any able body male wolf," Kiba explained his blue eyes never pulling away from Blue.

"Kind of… I mean I was pretty excited this morning when Blue began to touch herself 'down there' when she woke up. She only stopped when she realized I was beside her," Toboe conceded as his widen eyes turned to look once more at Blue.

"You lucky bastard," groaned Hige. He was ready to stand up from his crouched position to go up to her. It was the only the fact that a collective group of hands tugged him down that he stayed at bay, albeit reluctantly.

"Hey why aren't you with your precious Cheza?" Tsume asked suspiciously to Kiba who found himself licking his lips.

Kiba turned slightly glazed over eyes towards his companion and gave him a wistful smile. "There is no chance I can mate with Cheza. Believe me I tried but it would never work. Now Blue on the other hand…" he trailed off suggestively as he turned his blue eyes back to their female companion.

"Hey you do know she likes me, don't you?" Hige growled as he shoved Kiba a little too roughly on the shoulder.

"Since I am the alpha male and since she's the only female, leaving her the alpha female, then it is only us that make since to mate," Kiba said logically a self satisfied smile on his face.

"And who the fuck died and left you in charge?" growled Tsume baring his fangs, their human disguises fading in sight of this new predicament.

"Shhh," cried out Toboe harshly. The others glared at him but the youth did not notice as he continued to look at Blue. Seeing that Toboe was distracted they all turned collectively to look, each groaning in turn.

Blue had slid up onto a relatively smooth rock that jutted above the surface of the water. She sat there with legs spread wide; her eyes halfway open as one hand propped her up as she leaned back.

Slim fingers began to explore her taut, dark nipple as strong, sharp teeth bit into her bottom lip. Fingers rounded around the hard nub teasing it before she gently cupped her breast giving a soft squeeze. She let go of her bottom lip to let out a soft sigh as she raked her clawed fingers down her smooth abdomen.

"Oh Kami," choked Hige. He knew he should look away before it was too late but it was. His body already held a painful erection pressed up against his pants along with the others.

"That bitch knows, doesn't she" growled Tsume as he watched as her claws began to rake and stroke her inner thigh.

"She doesn't seem the type to tease though," Kiba said rationally watching with rapt fascination as Blue continued to play with herself.

Her fingers tugged playfully at her pubic hair before she ran her ring finger down the crease of her pussy. Her teeth taking up her bottom lip once more before she sought out her clit and began to rub the button first slowly before furiously. A loud moan pulled from her lips as her chest rose and fell as she panted.

"That's it," Tsume gritted and stood.

"We lasted as long as we could," Kiba sighed.

"What are we doing?" Toboe asked nervously still wandering at his strange feelings towards his female friend.

"Oh helping her out a bit," Hige smirked before throwing a companionable arm around Toboe's shoulder.

As one they moved down the hill alerting the female wolf to their presence by purposely snapping on a twig. Blue's head snapped up and her eyes went wide as she looked with surprise at the males that apparently had been watching her masturbating.

"And what do you boys what?" growled Blue bitterly still mad at them as she slide into the water, her pink tongue flickering across her fingers to see how she tasted.

She couldn't hear the inward groans all the guys gave at such action wondering if she would suck the digit next. But now the suspicious look on her face told them they would be denied such a tortuously delicious display.

She moved out of the water until she was waist deep, her arms crossed against her chest. She quickly let her arms fall to the side when she heard Kiba growled in distaste at having her covered up. A confused look marred her beautiful face as she looked at the four male wolves.

"You," they said point blankly making Blue gasp in surprise.

To be continued…

A/N: This is the first time Blue is in heat so she doesn't know what the hell is going on.

This can actually be common in female wolves. Please review if you want more, it only takes one review for the next chapter. Oh and no flames constructive criticismis fine, but flames are just rude, Thanks.

Bye

NEXT TIME

Blue Yes Or No


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Yes Or No

Heat

Hello evilflynmonkeys here, I want to start off by saying this story has nothing to do with my other story Mating Season, and unfortunately I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters.

Summery: What do the guys do when Blue goes into heat?' She is the only female wolf in the group since Chezas a plant. Lemons be warned. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MATING SEASON!!!

Pairings: Hige/Blue, Kiba/Blue, Tsume/Blue, and Toboe/Blue

Rating: M

General: Hentia

Chapter Two

Blue Yes Or No

Blue couldn't help but turn her head. Her blue eyes searched the hot springs for the one they were indicating. Her heart seemed to quicken as she realize that it was only herself there. So that slowly she focused her blue eyes back on them and pointed questioningly to herself.

"You guys really want me, don't you?" Blue questioned thoughtfully. Her index finger tapped against her chin as she tried to wrap her mind around the thought. "And you want to ram your cock inside me until I cry out in ecstasy?" she asked politely. Inwardly she smiled at the heated looks her questions were giving them. "Well?" She demanded to have her question answered with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Fuck yes," Hige groaned seeming to become the representative for all the males.

"I'm sorry, not interested," she said brightly a savage grin crossing her face. 'Ignore me and then you expect to fuck me. Humph all that paradise is getting to them,' she thought as she stepped out the water to walk and gather her clothes. But it seemed as soon as her skin met contact with the cold air and she tried to move pass the boys that everything didn't seem so funny.

She could feel it… their eyes devouring her form as she stood their naked and dripping wet from her bath. Her dark brown locks were saturated with hot spring's water and clung to her head as she carelessly brushed a few locks from her face. She couldn't help but look down at herself, at the creamy brown skin of her thighs and breast. Knowing that all eyes were on her as another water drop slid down her curves she couldn't but feel a little nervous

"You really don't want to do this to us, do you? We are your pack as such—" began Kiba diplomatically only to be cut off by Blue frowning her disapproval.

"So as such I have to share the wealth? That I owe it to the others to give and receive? What is wrong with you guys lately? I don't… I don't understand," she frowned completely confused. The old Blue crept back to them, the look of doubt shining in those big blue orbs before she sneered. "One at a time or all at once?"

"What?" was one of their unintelligible responses?

Blue continued to rub her thighs, amazed at the way they looked at her with such hunger in their eyes.

They could tell that she was playing with them. That in her heat induced haze that she was different then the sweet Blue from before. Gone was the uncertainty and innocence of the half wolf and left behind was a seductress in their mist. And fuck didn't they want to try her out as if she was a brand new car or something that they had to drive.

Blue could feel her heart speeding up as they stepped closer to her. Her head tilted to the side curiously at their attempts to communicate their need while a cocky smile spread across her lips. 'What is going on? Am I really in heat? I've never felt like this before' she thought but somehow knew.

It was in her instincts to entice and lure them into her web... into her arms. Driving them past reason as she teased them. With fingers that stroked her already drying flesh before she dove a digit into the warm cavern of her mouth. She sucked and rolled her tongue around her appendage until she moaned in want with her body begging to be fucked.

Eyes that seemed to cloud over by lust fell on the first person she saw which was Toboe. The wolf pup that was not quite a man yet was by far the shortest in the group. 'But I'll make him one,' she promised to herself as she moved forward. She saw how they stiffened, wondering which she'd entice first.

She bent her head down and cupped Toboe's chin. Her fingers brushing against the boy's lips as he looked at her with those big amber eyes of his. "You're much cuter then them," she breathed before kissing him. Just a chaste kiss, a mere brushing of their lips but she could feel that Toboe had stiffen. "Is it that you don't like how I kiss?" she breathed in his ear playfully.

"B… B… Blue?" he breathed out his confusion. His breath quicken and his heart thumping quickly in his chest.

"Have you ever wanted to know how it felt to be inside someone?" she purred in his ear loud enough for the others to hear before she flicked her tongue across the shell of his ear.

"U… Uh…" Toboe couldn't only stumble out at a loss for words. His cheeks felt on fire as widen amber eyes took in the female wolf that looked at him now with such lust. 'What's happening to her… to me?' he thought in confusion as he felt himself hardening. He still could not fully understand why this was happening at all.

She knew she should stop playing around but that dream seem to come to her every time she tried to. The soft, trembling flesh was already arousing her as her lips trailed kisses down Toboe's jaw line before kissing those soft petals of his lips that had parted in surprise. 'Mmmm. He tastes so sweet,' she thought to herself before she was viciously pulled away.

Lips crashed against her own in a bruising kiss as they tried to devour her completely. Knocking away all her barriers as if it was flimsy cardboard, the wolf delved inside lips that parted with a gasp. His tongue licking and raking across her gums and the roof of her mouth while fangs sunk into her bottom lip to drink before he pulled away with a huff to reveal that it was Tsume who had ravished her.

"Interesting," she murmured after running a pink tongue slowly over her bleeding bottom lip. "And how does Kiba taste or even Hige," she breathed a smile once more curling up on her lips.

"Stop playing fucking games with us," snarled Tsume, his hand fisting over.

"Games? What games? I really do want to taste all of you. Want to have each and every cock buried deep within me. I mean you did say I should share," she sneered.

"Oh fuck, someone hurry up decide who goes first before I fucking explode," Hige nearly yelped as he hoped from foot to foot.

"If you're having such trouble choosing why don't you draw straws? I'll willingly fuck whoever has the longest straw and work my way down from their," she shrugged her shoulders before sitting down. Her long shapely legs crossing together

"I was joking you know…" trailed off Blue and grumbled. She looked longingly at her clothes. It was starting to get a bit nippy and her nipples were painfully hard from the cold. She just wanted to get this over with or find an escape route quickly.

But already someone moved towards her. Her beloved scarf in his hands as a grim faced Tsume came towards her and tied her hands quickly behind her back. Then held the loose in his hands like a leash. "Stay," he ordered and damned it if she didn't feel her feet fall from under her.

To be continued…

A/N: I can't honestly decide which to sleep with Blue first, and taking her innocence. So send me reviews and vote on who you want me to write about first,

Hige/Blue

Kiba/Blue

Tsume/Blue or

Toboe/Blue

After two weeks I'll count the reviews/votes and which ever wolf got the most votes I'll do first. So review and vote please and thank you.

Bye

NEXT TIME

First Up


	3. Chapter 3 First Up

**Hello evilflynmonkeys here and I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, and voted on the first couple. So here are the results,**

**Hige/Blue: 4**

**Toboe/Blue: 3**

**Kiba/Blue: 1**

**Tsume/Blue: 0**

**Close one.**

** Heat**

** Chapter Three**

** First Up **

Heart thudding in her ears she waited patiently. A scowl settling on her full lips as she looked slightly put off. She was tempted to nip at the fingers that were clasped so tightly around the other end of her scarf. But one look into those amber eyes and she set her jaws firmly together. '_He'd enjoy it_,' she thought darkly before looking away.

Heat searing and curling around her abdomen giving her such a needy feeling until her legs felt weak. Was this what had brought her to this conclusion? Was she to wait here like an obedient dog for her new master to claim her? She didn't know if she approved or disapproved of this feeling swamping her. Her body shivering as the wind brushed up against her flank causing goose bumps to form up and down her arms and legs.

"So it's decided…"

Blue lifted her head finally tuning into the conversation to see that all the males stood there with their respective straws. Her eyes scanned the hands holding them before she tilted her head up slightly to look at them. Her bangs shielded her eyes from view as she looked solemnly at the one who would take her innocence. '_Hige…_' she thought a bittersweet smile crossing her lips.

"Blue… are you okay?" Toboe looked worried for the silent female wolf and made to step towards her but Hige had already beaten him to her.

"Blue?" Hige didn't know quite how to form the question in the air. I mean of course he wanted her… needed her. But he wouldn't go any further if she wasn't ready. He groped helplessly for words to say to put her mind at ease but none came. '_I wanted this for a long time,_' he thought before pushing that to the back of his head.

"My leg went to sleep," she laughed helplessly and tossed her head to the side to smile coyly at him. Then before he could say anything she raised her arms up to him, wrists still bound. "That just means you'll have to carry me. But of course I'm sure you're more then capable of that," she purred seductively.

"C… carry?" Hige nearly yelped a blush creeping to his cheeks. He could have sworn for a moment that fear had crept into those soulful blue eyes of hers. But now… now he wasn't quite sure, not when they were bathed in the glow of lust. He hesitated before taking a step closer his erection straining against his pants in anticipation.

"Hey porky if you're going to hesitate then let me take her," suggested Tsume, a slow smirk gliding to his lips. His fists wrapped around the scarf he held in his hands while he laughed when Blue bared her teeth.

"If you don't wait your turn like a nice little boy then I'm afraid I'm going to bite," she growled dangerously and yanked at her restraints.

"From you I wouldn't mind much," he breathed into her ear making her roll her eyes.

"Figured I'd be right about you," she mumbled under her breath before looking at Hige questioningly. "Hige? My nipples are getting hard waiting for you."

Hige didn't know if she said it because it was the cold, anticipation or just to annoy Tsume. Either or all would be acceptable but he was hoping that she was leaning more towards the second idea. He gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat before strong arms swept the naked wolf into his embrace.

Each curve pressed to his body was painfully obvious to him and when she shifted to get comfortable he had to bite back a groan. Not yet looking at Blue he looked to the others and couldn't help a goofy yet triumphant smile tugging at his lips as he held his wolf bridal style. Their envious looks seem to push away any nervousness that he might have had and the glare that was thrown by Tsume only made him smirk.

"Don't wait up for us guys," he called out already turning on his heels. His nose was already trying to sniff out a good place for them to go but that proved a slight problem with Blue in his arms. Her scent was intoxicating and even more so when she was in heat. A shudder running through his body as he took determined steps to a likely place for a love nest.

"Hige?" Blue asked hesitantly wondering if he was okay. Her eyes were filled with concern for her wolf companion as fingers reached up to touch his cheek.

He couldn't stop his head from turning to kiss at her fingertips before nipping them lightly. Brown eyes shining with need gazed hesitantly into blue before he dared to brush his lips against her own. A spark was struck and it seemed to want to consume Hige's body in hot flames of lust.

Hige was nearly running, his Blue pressed against his chest in case she decided to fall or escape from his hold. He had wondered briefly why Kiba didn't object seeing that he was the alpha. '_But I guess he had to play fair to set a good example for the others_,' he mused before placing that thought firmly to the side of his mind. Faintly he could hear Kiba calling but he vaguely heard what was said.

'See you,' Blue mouthed over Hige's shoulder. She blew the other wolves a kiss the best she could with her bound up hands. Then as they began to walk away her lips took up Hige's ear in her mouth, sharp teeth nibbling gently, before her tongue eased over the bruised flesh to soothe it before doing the process over again. '_How long can he last,_' she thought wondering if she could make him cum while he searched frantically for a place to stay.

"Bbbllluueee," he groaned under his breath. He tilted his head to the side to pull his ear away from those talented lips. But just as he thought he could let out a sigh of relief he found her leaning forward. Breasts pressing against his chest as she leaned forward to flick her tongue across the shell of his ear.

"What's wrong Hige? I would think that you would—" she began only to be interrupted as lips crashed over hers. The kiss was bruising and had her lips pushed up roughly against her teeth making them cut the inside of her mouth. As he paused in his search for a proper place to stay he allowed his tongue to invade the moist cavern of her mouth. And all Blue could do was moan lightly before giving in.

Her fingers clutching at his shirtfront as she parted her lips willingly for him. Drowning in his kisses as her tongue slid against his, eager to taste him. Hearing him moan as his tongue drank up the bittersweet drop of blood that had come from her lips bumping previously against her teeth. She had almost thought that he would throw her to the ground and take her then and there.

She found herself instead laughing breathlessly as he pulled his lips away and began to run faster. The desperation in his movements as his eyes looked for the right place to stay that night was too much for her. Her fingers were already sliding under his sweatshirt to trace the bumps of his spine even bound as they were. Her mind was hell bent on becoming his destruction. "Take me," she breathed huskily, blue eyes intent on his flushed face.

A relieved look reflected in his eyes as he found a cave. His arms reluctantly releasing his cargo down onto her feet before he pressed her firmly against the wall. Hands quickly untied the scarf around Blue's wrist so that Blue's hands were free to roam. His lips pressed firmly against her lips, taking advantage of when she gasped. Tongue invading and exploring every corner of her mouth that he could. His fingers slowly stroking her side before lifting her leg up to wrap around his waist.

"Yes," he growled out between kisses before he moved to kiss her neck. Fangs grazing before a tongue flicked out to sooth the heated skin. Gentle nips were directed to her pulsing vein as he kissed his way to her collarbone before kissing back up again. Her heavy breathing and murmurs of appreciation was more then enough to excite.

"More," she gasped breathlessly. Eyes darkening with need, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him to meet hungry lips. Her tongue nibbled at his bottom lip as if she were willing blood to be drawn. Her fingers holding his hair tighten even as her other hand began to roughly yank up his shirt halfway. Fingertips tried to memorize the lean muscle under the baggy sweatshirt before she quickly glided them to his nipples.

A smirk gliding to her lips as she felt him moan into her mouth. Her lips drinking them up eagerly as she rolled one between his fingers. A yip of surprise coming from her mouth as he pushed her harder against the wall. The hand holding her thigh tightening its grip even as he grinded himself against her. Her hips wiggled and shifted trying to create friction between her dampening pussy and the fabric of his pants. A soft growl of frustration rumbled through her throat at the thin, damnable barrier that separated her from the precious dick that was straining to enter her.

Her fingers quickly abandoned their current occupation to gravitate to his pants. Trying desperately to pull them away so she could be filled. Her clit throbbed with need as she nibbled on his neck trying to distract him. But just as she found the catch to his pants and was unzipping them she found his hands stopping her.

Frustrated blue eyes glared into brown ones, a snarl ready on her lips. Even as he tried to assuage her frustration with a gentle kiss to her temple it wasn't enough. She tried to pull her hands from his to go for his zipper once more but to know avail. "Hige please," she nearly whimpered, her eyes shining with need.

"No, no this has to be right," he growled and broke their kiss. He allowed his hands to fall from her and gently pushed her leg from around his waist. Allowing her to fall boneless to the ground without his support he quickly moved out of the cave. "I'll be right back," he said as way of an apology before he disappeared around a corner.

Fingers hesitated to touch bruised lips as she stared with wide eyes at the cave's mouth. "What… the fuck… just happen?" she said to herself in surprise. Her back leaned against the rough wall as she tried to gather her bearings. Her heart soon returned to a normal thumping beat in her chest before she realized she needed release.

She felt like a kid that had a lollipop waved in front of her face before it was snatched away. A growl was ready on her lips as she slowly dragged apart her legs to expose a throbbing clit. The cool air against her wet pussy making her let out a soft moan even as her fingertips stroked her inner thigh.

Licking her lips she imagined it was Hige who was sliding their fingers into her. Her eyes half closed as her other hand took up a harden nipple. Her thumb rolling across it slowly until it was painfully hard before giving it a gentle squeeze. Her teeth capturing her bottom lip against a sigh as she began to pump her fingers inside herself.

Hips eagerly thrusting against them even as she breathed Hige's name under her breathe. She had wanted more then just fingers moving inside of her, she had wanted Hige to thrust inside her with abandon. Her fingers abandoning her nipples to comb through her hair even as she pumped her fingers furiously inside herself she noticed that someone was watching.

Her eyes swinging lazily to look at the intruder, a frown settled on her face as she saw him. Her tormentor that left her in such need as she reluctantly pulled fingers from her wet opening to lick them clean. Her moist mouth sucked on each dripping digit in turn. Her eyes were malicious as she watched the pained look on Hige's face.

"Blue… why'd you—" Hige groaned before he was cut off. Part of him thought how easily it would have been to masturbate to the sight of Blue pleasuring herself like that. His head shaking away such thoughts as he continued clutched a thick pile of sweet grass in his arms. He had gone to gather bedding for them so she wouldn't have to lie on the hard, rocky ground.

"What do you want," she growled out sullenly, eyes narrowed.

To be continued…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted.**

**I would have written more but it's like really late, and I have school tomorrow…. You're probably pissed at me for not having Hige jump Blue's bones yet but I'm still new at this and I can't type for to long or I get distracted and the story doesn't come out as good. So bare with me, it's definitely coming up next chapter. For those who are disappointed that any of the others haven't gone up first like Toboe or Kiba then don't blame me… I just followed the voting toll. I don't know why but it seems to make things interesting that Blue flickers from her old self to her heat induced self. Oh well… also you can start voting now on the next coupling.**

** Bye**

** NEXT TIME:**

** Finally Some Action**

**  
**


End file.
